1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image sensing device which outputs AV (Audio Video) data including video data, audio data, and time information; an external recording device which records the AV data; and a recording system which is composed of the image sensing device and the external recording device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, camera integrated digital video recorders (hereinafter, referred to image sensing devices) which are equipped with digital communication interfaces conforming to the IEEE 1394-1995 (hereinafter, referred to as the IEEE 1394 interface) have been developed. In an image sensing device equipped with the IEEE 1394 interface, it is possible to digitally output, through the IEEE 1394 interface, the AV data that is being sensed by the image sensing device when the device is in a camera mode.
Also, recently, external recording devices for recording AV data, which is digitally output from the IEEE 1394 interface of the image sensing device, have been developed.
However, with a conventional external recording device, there have been cases where time information (for example, length of recording time, recording date, recording time, and so on) of AV data have been changed.
Consequently, when recording AV data, which has been recorded on the recording medium of an image sensing device, to an external recording device during recording, there has been a problem in that an inconsistency develops between the time information of the AV data which is recorded in the recording medium of the image sensing device and the time information the AV data which is recorded in the external recording device.